


Falling Fast

by orphan_account



Series: Writing Wars [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night meeting in an abandoned shack turns serious... but is it in the good way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Fast

The rotting wooden door creaked open slowly, turning on hinges rusted with age. A tan hand curled around the edge of the frame, causing a break in the darkness that crept in from outside. Soon following the hand, a body slipped through the gap and closed the door softly. The instant the figure sighed with relief, slumping against the door, someone grabbed them from behind. They yelped, twisting around, knocking over a few items on a stand as they tried to get out of the person's grip. They paused, though, when a flash of mousy brown hair filled their vision.

"...Jean?" Marco said, cautiously. The person behind him paused, then nodded.

"I thought you weren't coming," Jean said softly, circling his arms around Marco's waist. Marco sighed and relaxed, leaning back against Jean, covering his pale arms with his freckled ones. For a moment, they just stood together, Jean's face buried in Marco's shoulder.

"...I'm sorry. My parents..." Marco trailed off, biting his lip. "I have to be careful from now on. If they knew..." Jean remained silent for a while, his chin on Marco's shoulder. Becoming steadily  more anxious as the silence went on, Marco opened his mouth to speak, but Jean started slowly turning him around before he could do so. Jean was looking at the floor, his arms looped lazily around Marco's waist, now.

"Marco," he said, slowly, carefully. "I have something to say." Marco nodded, a sense of dread settling in his stomach as Jean continued to struggle with his words.

"I... We've been seeing each other a while, and... I just figure that any time could be the last time we have, with your parents how they are... And I realized something the other day," Jean said, working his way up to something. "You... You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. You make everything brighter, and... I don't know why I ever thought it, but at one point, I thought it would be better for both of us if I split away from you." Marco's breath caught. Jean looked up at him, then, tawny eyes  fiery, blazing, pleading something.

"I don't think I'm capable of holding back anymore. I can't," He laughed, breathlessly. "I can't stay away from you any more than I can stop breathing, even with your parents. I need you, Marco. And..." Jean paused, and took a great shuddering breath. He slowly and softly cupped Marco's face in his palms, looking him directly in the eyes. Jean's arms shook slightly. Marco was still, his gaze locked with his lover's.

"I love you."

Marco let out a long breath, watching Jean as his eyes continued to plead. Jean stayed perfectly still, watching for Marco's reaction. He took another deep breath after a moment, and continued.

"I love you, Marco. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you," Jean whispered, stroking Marco's cheeks with his thumbs, still searching for a reaction from the person he had come to need. Marco was silent, still, and Jean was horrified that he had permanently ruined everything, that Marco hated him-

Marco took one step forward and crushed their lips together in a sudden, desperate kiss. Jean stumbled, but regained his balance as Marco cupped his face. Gasping through the kiss, Jean arched his  neck, making the kiss deepen even more, their tongues tangling. When they broke apart, they simply gasped in  eachother's space, eyes closed and foreheads touching.

Marco opened his eyes after a moment and nudged Jean's head to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Jean." 

"And for the record, I couldn't give two shits about my parents now," he laughed, breathlessly.  


Jean's eyes widened, and they just looked at eachother. Then, they both started laughing lightly, quietly, bodies intertwined. Jean smiled, and Marco smiled with him, their heads touching again. They stood there together for a long time, whispering the phrase that they both already loved hearing to eachother- _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..._  


"Besides," Marco murmured, "What's wrong with falling in love?" Jean smiled. 

"Let's take a chance, then," he said.

Marco grinned and kissed him again.

"Let's take a chance."

_ I'm falling fast _

_ I hope this lasts _

_ I'm falling hard for you _

_ I say "Let's take a chance" _

_ Take it while we can _

_                     I know you feel it too. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift song ficlet that I wrote during Writing Wars for Remmy.  
> love u, u old homogay


End file.
